For the sake of safety, the fingerprint identification technology is generally used to realize user authentication in conventional personal portable electronic device. A display comprises a display region and a non-display region, and a conventional fingerprint identification region is disposed in the non-display region. Correspondingly, a fingerprint sensor pattern is disposed below the fingerprint identification region. As an example, in a known electronic device (such as the smart phone iphone 5S launched by Apple Inc.), an opening is formed on a cover plate which is configured for protecting the display panel. The opening is located within the non-display region of the cover plate and corresponds to the fingerprint identification region, and a sapphire glass covers the opening.
However, the design of an opening and the employment of sapphire glass result in a complex fabrication process, which increases the fabrication cost and decreases a size of the display region, thereby reducing the user experience.